The present invention relates to a manufacturing technology of a semiconductor device, for example, a technology effective when applied to a semiconductor device obtained by supplying a resin from the corner of a cavity of a molding die to seal a semiconductor chip mounted on a leadframe.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-64114 (Patent Document 1) or Japanese Patent Laid-Open NO. 2011-258680 (Patent Document 2) describes a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device using a leadframe having a through-hole in a portion of a runner portion which will be a supply route of a resin.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-64114    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-258680